


Christmas Spoils

by Asmodeus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Avengers, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus/pseuds/Asmodeus
Summary: tony stark doesn't have much family, but what he has is special, and you can be sure as hell he'll spoil them all he wants.





	Christmas Spoils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frostediron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostediron/gifts).



> jo was feelin down in the fi discord so heres my fluff fest contribution !!!! they requested tony spoiling his son peter, its not ON POINT in the fam division but i hope it suffices. <3

‘ Anthony, you can’t do that. ‘

The man in question blinks as he looks up from his workstation. He knows exactly what Loki is going on about today, but it’s Christmas and the amount of caring Tony has for this is not a lot.

‘ Tell me why I can’t, Lokes. ‘ Tony meets light eyes as Loki takes a few more steps into Tony’s workshop, the god wearing a slim fit black shirt and tight black jeans. He looks … absolutely stunning and Tony knows that this is just casual attire ( he’s seen him in more formal Midgardian attire ). He can’t let that distract him, so Tony spins in his chair to lean over the back of it and centers in on him. ‘ Come on. ‘

There’s a frustrated noise from Loki as fingers card through his hair, still curly and a mess, as he walks towards his fiance. He doesn’t say anything immediately though, just smiles and shakes his head, leaning over when he reaches Tony and gives a brief kiss. ‘ Because we both know that we are not his parents, Anthony. We can’t do that. ‘

A huff of slight annoyance from Tony before he spins himself around in his chair. Fingers push into the short strands of his hair and Tony almost has an orgasm on the spot, the headache that was starting to build slowly falls away as Loki massages his head, just enough pressure to pull the pain from him and force him to relax. They both fall into silence as Loki does this, Tony’s eyes slipping shut as he leans his head against Loki. He knows this is to placate him, to stop the outburst Tony could so easily have. He’s putty in Loki’s hands though.

‘ I just … I pulled him into this mess. I want to be there for him when he needs me. ‘ A single eye cracks open to look up, Loki humming a soft agreement as he slides his fingers down the side of his head, resting them on his neck and shoulders.

‘ He made his choice as well, Anthony. You already upgraded his suit beyond what he imagined. What more could you do for him ?? ‘ He’s leaned forward enough that Tony can feel the curls brush against his forehead even if he couldn’t see them the greatest. Loki looks concerned, confused, and Tony knows he doesn’t want Tony getting into any more trouble than people already blame on him. It’s got cause after all.

‘ There … there has to be something. Something that they can’t just kick back at me. ‘ He has a few weeks at least, that was enough time to brainstorm ideas and build them possibly if he was making it. Loki simply nods his agreement before leaning the last few inches for one last kiss before he backs away a step and heads towards the workshop door.

‘ Do be wary of what you are doing though, Anthony. I can only try to destroy the world once before they refuse me forgiveness. JARVIS, penthouse please. ‘ Loki can be heard stepping into the elevator before he’s acknowledged by JARVIS and sent to the penthouse, avoiding all the Christmas cheer the other Avengers are holding on the other levels.

This leaves Tony with himself and brainstorming time. There were so many things he could make for Peter, so many things that he could use now or later or that he doesn’t even need but he would want. 

So Tony starts with the basics. 

It takes him no more than three days to modify and personalize a StarkPhone for Peter to keep. Tony’s own bank pays whatever bills it may have, any repairs Peter may need. But that’s just the start. Its connected to JARVIS, or a side form of JARVIS much like SIRI ( but much smarter of course ), who could get any answer Peter need as long as it was legal.

In the next few weeks Tony manages to build Peter a new laptop as well, completely customized, runs faster than any other computer you buy from any store ( looking at you Apple ) and also has JARVIS in it. It looks about seventy percent more scrappy than a lot of other laptops hes made but he also wanted it to function for the kid more than look good. As a side project when he got tired of working on the laptop he starts to alter a camera, almost sure that with all the flinging around Peter did that he could get some amazing photos as memories.

The last thing Tony gets Peter for Christmas is a secret, one he won’t need for month’s yet. But he keeps it, smiles, and writes himself a note on his workshop table before he wraps everything up and runs upstairs to find Loki that evening. The god is perched on the edge of a counter, a mug of tea in his hands as he watches the other Avengers bustle around Peter at their Christmas get together. Tony knows he’s late, but when Peter catches sight of him the two smile wide at each other before Peter manages to get out of the pile of people.

‘ H - Hey !! Was afraid you’d be pretty tied up down there … who are those for ?? ‘ There’s a quick motion towards the three packages in Tony’s arms, stacked like an awkward pyramid built by a toddler.

‘ They’re for you, open them up now or on Christmas, it’s up to you. ‘ Loki arches a brow in Tony’s direction from the side of the room, but Tony just winks back at him and settles down beside him in a few seconds as Peter takes the gifts ( which weigh a decent amount for gifts ) and settles himself down on the couch as he opens them. Eyes grow wider and wider with each one and by the time he’s finished them all he has a hard time registering everything that’s happened.

‘ T - Tony … I can’t accept these ?? ‘ Peter sounds stunned, looking up at Tony as Loki wraps an arm around Tony’s middle and pulls him close.

‘ Think of it as thanks. For everything you’ve done so far and everything I’m sure you’ll do in the future. ‘ Tony is sure that Peter is in tears by the time he runs over and hugs them both, and it may be one of the best feelings he’s had in awhile. It felt like family, and Tony sure as hell wasn’t giving it up.

And in the future, when Peter graduated high school and was prepared for higher education, there may be a family photo from the camera Tony made on both of their walls and the note tucked into Tony and Loki’s copy.

‘ PAY FOR PETER’S EDUCATION. HE’S A SMART KID AND MY SON DESERVES THE BEST. ‘


End file.
